Baneling
|cost=25 50 |buildtime=10Mielke, James. 2008-05-08. The Dangerous Book for Zerglings: The latest intel on Zerg units and structures (page 2). 1up.com Accessed 2008-05-08. |produced=Zergling |req=Nest |hotkey=unknown |groundattack=40Xordiah. 2008-04-11. Discussion of the Month April: The Baneling. StarFeeder. Accessed 2008-04-12.Karune. 2008-04-13. Discussion of the Month April: The Baneling. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-04-13. + 150 vs buildings |airattack=N/A |armor=0 |range=unknown |sight=unknown |cooldown=unknown }} The Baneling is a wheel-shaped explosive Zerg strain in StarCraft II. Overview The Baneling is descended from the Zergling during the four years following the Brood War. Banelings are large units that slowly roll around the battlefield and kill opponents with a low-damage suicide attack.2007-05-19. Gameplay Trailer. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-08-12. Banelings "stand still" when idle.Karune. 2008-04-24. StarCraft II Q&A Batch 36: ScreenCraft (page 2). Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forums. Accessed 2008-04-24. Game Unit Banelings require a Nest to be spawned. The Nest also provides upgrades.Zerg Structure List. IGN. Accessed on 2008-11-03 Banelings are strong against melee unitsKarune. 2007-11-26. >Karune, can you please discuss new zerg pics. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2007-11-26. but are weak against ranged weapons due to their low hit points.Karune. 2007-11-26. Baneling Drop. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2007-11-26. They are designed to counter Zealots, Zerglings and unupgraded Marines and are particularly devastating against buildings; a single Baneling can be positioned to strike multiple buildings. The Baneling's splash attack does not currently injure friendly units.Karune. 2008-04-16. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 35. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forums. Accessed 2008-04-16.Karune. 2007-11-26. Baneling's Explosion: Friendly Fire or Not?. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2007-11-26. It does full damage within the splash radius. Ability Researches Banelings have evolved the ability to burrow.Onyett, Charles. 2008-03-10. StarCraft II Zerg Unit List: All the monsters in the game so far. IGN. Accessed 2008-03-11. Upgrade Baneling *Level 1 **Research Cost: 100 100 80 seconds *Level 2 **Research Cost: 125 125 120 seconds. *Level 3 **Requirements: Hive **Research Cost: 150 150 160 seconds.Mielke, James. 2008-05-08. The Dangerous Book for Zerglings: The latest intel on Zerg units and structures (page 2). 1up.com Accessed 2008-05-08. Baneling Development Banelings have been increased in size from previous builds to make it easier to focus fire on them. In addition other statistics have been increased.One of the reasons the size of the Banelings were increased from the size in the original Protoss Release Video was to make it plausible to defend against it. Before, if you have a group of Banelings attack with Zerglings, it was near impossible to focus fire on the Banelings. In the current build, their size, splash damage distribution, and hit points have been increased. These changes still make them potent, yet still allow the possibility of defense with superior micromanagement. The final size of the Banelings still may change, but this is the current design they are testing. Karune. 2008-04-14. Baneling model - too large. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forums. Accessed 2008-04-14. Strategies Banelings are a powerful economy-raiding force; by using Overlords to drop them into an enemy base, they can quickly devastate the workers. However, a Planetary Fortress is well suited to destroying the Banelings. Notes A levitated Baneling can explode, dealing damage to air units. This can open up new tactics in team games.Karune. 2008-05-07. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 37. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-05-07. References Category:StarCraft II Zerg units